1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates, in general, to head immobilization apparatus and, more specifically, to head immobilization apparatus which are attachable to spine or back boards.
2. Description of the Art
In accidents involving apparent injury to the head, neck and/or spine, the head and cervical spine areas of the accident victim are routinely immobilized to prevent further injury during transport to a medical care facility. Rigid spine or back boards are typically used to support the victim who is lifted or transferred onto the board. Stiff pillows or blocks are placed tightly on either side of the victim's head. One or more head and/or chin straps are then tightly secured over the pillows to fixedly hold the victim's head in place. The pillows or blocks can be selectively placed on the spine or back board at variable spacings to accommodate different sized victims' heads.
One typical prior art head immobilizer used with a conventional spine or back board is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The head immobilizer 10 includes a substantially rigid base panel 12 formed of a rigid foam and vinyl material. A pad or raised center portion 14 is mounted centrally on the base panel 12. A plurality of hook and loop fastening strips 16 are attached to the base panel 12 and extend laterally from the raised center portion 14. A pair of straps 17, each with a D-hook 18 at one end, are stitched or otherwise securely mounted to the underside of the base panel 12. The D-hooks 18 interact with the ends of anchor straps 20 attached to the underside of the opposite end of the base panel 12 to secure the base panel 12 about one end of a spine or back board 23. The straps 17 or 20 may pass through apertures 24 formed along the sides of the spine board 23.
A pair of pillows 26, each with an ear aperture 28, have a generally wedge shape and are provided with mating hook or loop VELCRO-type fasteners on the underside for engagement with the fastener strips 16 on the underside of the base panel 12. This enables the pillows 26 to be wedged tightly against opposite sides of the victim's head. The pillows 26 are typically formed of a PVN foam having a PVC or vinyl coating applied to the exterior surface of the foam.
A pair of head straps 32, each carrying a D-hook 32 at an outer end, are secured to the underside of the base panel 12 adjacent one end of the base panel 12. The D-hooks 32 interact with opposite ends of a head strap 34 which extends through a central pad 36. The pad 36 is engaged with the victim's forehead and the straps 34 tightened through the D-hooks 32. A similar pair of chin straps 38, each also having a D-hook 40 at an outer end, interact with opposite ends of a chin strap 42 which extends outward from opposite ends of a chin pad 44. The straps 42 are tightened through the D-hooks 40 to securely hold the victim's chin between the pillows 26.
Serious injuries frequently involve the discharge of blood and other fluids from a victim which can contaminate the spine board 23 as well as various components of the head immobilizing apparatus 10. It then becomes necessary to sanitize both the spine board 23 and all of the components of the head immobilizing apparatus 10. This is difficult for the rather large spine board as well as the various flexible straps and large pillows employed on the head immobilizing apparatus.
While this particular head immobilizing apparatus and spine board can effectively immobilize a victim's head, it is not without deficiencies relating to cost of manufacture, easy reuse, and easy cleaning or sanitizing after each use.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a head immobilizing apparatus for use with a spine or back board which overcomes the deficiencies of previously devised head immobilizing apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a head immobilizing apparatus which can be manufactured with a sufficiently low cost so as to make a one time use and subsequent discarding cost effective. At the same time, it would be desirable to provide a head immobilizing apparatus which can be easily cleaned and sanitized, if necessary. It would also be desirable to provide a head immobilizing apparatus which can be quickly and easily attached to a spine board.